Feelings and Stuff
by katrinadianne
Summary: Compilation of OneShots. Rating ranges from T to M. I'll state the rating at the start of the story as a warning for those who will rad if it's M.
1. Studies First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjuo Romantica**

**Studies First**

**Hi! This fanfic will be a compilation of oneshots and this is the start. But, I don't really have a lot of ideas. I just need to practice for my English class. And, it's our medium in school… so yeah! I badly need to practice using English a lot. If you have requests, I can write them for you and I'll try my best to put up a good story.**

**I think this is rated T. ^^V  
><strong>

He waited patiently on the couch while his young lover washed the dishes, the remote control on his hand. He had kept his mind preoccupied for thirty minutes now, browsing over channels without really paying attention to the TV program. He can't wait to have his lover for dessert. He's actually been on a diet from cigarette for a whole week now just for this night.

Not that it's voluntary. Misaki had talked him out on stopping smoking for a hundred times. And he had evaded the topic for also a hundred times. Until, one day, the adorable lover spoke with so much determination in his eyes.

"_Usagi-san, I care so much about you… But, why won't you ever listen when I tell you to quit smoking. Do you know that it shortens your lifespan?"_

"_I'll stop smoking when I die." He answered, suppressing a chuckle. He pulled Misaki for a hug but the latter pushed him._

"_Why don't you take me seriously?" He stared at him with tear-glazed eyes. There was so much intensity in those emerald eyes that he was lost for words. "I don't want to lose you because of a fuckin' lung cancer! But, you… you never take me seriously!" _

_Tears that were stubbornly suppressed started falling and Akihiko knew of only one solution to stop it. He cupped his lover's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The sobs stopped. He pulled away then said, "I love you. And, I'm sorry if I'm making you worry that much… but, it's not that easy to stop smoking."_

_Misaki sniffed then wiped his tears away. "Then, maybe we could use a reward/punishment system! I heard this from my friend who majors in psychology!"_

"_And how would that go?" Akihiko said while helping Misaki dry his face._

"_Well… if you won't smoke for a week then I'll give you a reward on the seventh day!"_

"_And what would the reward be?"_

_The boy put his hand on his chin as if thinking really hard. 'Uhmmh… oh! I know! I'll bake a cake for you!"_

"_I'm not a fan of sweets."_

"_We'll watch movie?"_

"_No. Not enough."_

"_We'll go on a date?"_

_He answered with a shrug. And the list went on until he cut Misaki off. "I have a better idea!" He smirked. "How about one whole night of you doing everything I say?"_

"_Usagi-san, you have something perverted in mind, don't you?"_

"_Well, if you don't agree then I won't stop smo-"_

"_OOH! COME ONE! It's not like it's for my own good! Really! You're going to use this to bang me all night? No!" Misaki shouted angrily._

_Akihiko gave a hurt expression. "Alright. Then I guess you weren't sincere when you said you cared for me. After all, I'm going to stop something that had been a part of my life for a LOOOOOOOONG time. And one night of love-making is all I asked fo-" He was cut off by a sigh from his partner._

"_Okay. A week, okay?"_

So with that, the conversation ended.

Akihiko glanced at his lover again. The boy dried his hands then walked to the living room without even looking at him. He thought his little lover is going straight to the couch where he's seated. He was wrong. He walked behind him as if trying to avoid something. But, he did not give him a chance to pass. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to the sofa, pinning his two little hands just above his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked. "I have a reward to take, you know that very well Misaki. Or, have you forgotten?"

The boy avoided his gaze while laughing nervously. "Ah… Of course, not. I was just going to finish my homework first and then we can do 'that' after!"

"No. I can't wait any longer."

"Oh! Come on! I still have something to do! Studies should be put first before anything, right?"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, his grip on Misaki's wrists tightened a bit. He's actually disappointed that his young lover is trying to avoid him. But, that was just his nature. He would never submit easily when it comes to having sex. But, this time was different. Akihiko gave something away just to have a whole night with his lover. He was almost on the verge of sulking when an idea came into his mind.

He smirked. "Okay, but let's play for a little while."

He caught Misaki's lips into a passionate kiss. The boy gasped in surprise which gave Akihiko the chance to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth. He tasted its sweetness in every corner while his free hand travelled south until it found Misaki's zipper. He unzipped it, slid his hand inside the boxer then pumped the boy's manhood. It hardened instantly without him making so much effort. _So this is the result of not having contact with me for a week, _he thought. He somehow felt pleased that his lover missed his touch. Misaki might never tell it aloud, but, his body's reaction tells him so.

Misaki's eyes widened as a sudden gush of pleasure travelled from his center to the tip of his limbs. He gave out a muffled moan. His lover released him from the kiss for air while he breathed heavily and unevenly. Sweat started to form on his skin as he was closing for release. Then, the pumping stopped. He looked at his lover with disappointment. A wide smirk greeted him.

"You need to study, right?" Akihiko zipped his pants then patted his manhood lightly like it was some pet. "Release can wait later. Go to your room first and study."

Misaki felt like his head was going to explode. _This can't be happening!_ He shouted in his head. He was so close to his climax then the author would suddenly stop? As much as he hated to admit it, he needed his lover's touch so badly right now. Would he say it? Of course not! With wobbly legs, he got up slowly, his id and superego fighting with each other.

Id wanted release while superego wanted to retain his pride. For a moment, he thought that his superego was winning so he tried to take his first step away from the author. But, his manhood throbbed so hard that the next step he took was backwards and he was back at the author's side, clinging at the latter's shirt. He uttered an almost inaudible, "Homework can wait till tomorrow."

Akihiko pretended not to understand what Misaki has just said. "Misaki? Did you say something?" He asked feigning an innocent look.

Misaki repeated what he said, this time, a notch louder.

"What?" Akihiko asked again. "You really should talk louder you know…"

"I said," Misaki gritted his teeth, sanity already escaping him. "SHUT UP AND F*K ME ALREADY!" with that, banging lasted until dawn.

**I woke up and this was the first thing that came to my mind. Tomorrow's my summer class for argumentation and debate. Talk about having classes on weekends… about Id and Superego. Well, for those who are not familiar, psyche has three parts – id, ego and superego. Id is dominated by pleasure principle; superego is moral principle while ego decides which of the two prevails. **


	2. Akihiko's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjuo Romantica… ^^V**

**Akihiko's Nightmare**

He was looking through some magazines on sprawled on the study table when a particular CD caught his eyes. "P90X?" he read. At normal circumstances, he would not have paid attention on it if not for the fact that it belongs to his lover. Of course, who else could it belong to? There are only two people who live in that spacious and luxurious condo – him and Misaki. It's not his so it only follows that it's Misaki's. Unless… His gaze fell on Suzuki-san, his over-sized bear. "It can't be yours, right?" He stared at the bear's black, beady eyes. Naturally, there's no response.

Akihiko went to the living room and tried the CD. He pressed play and voila! A muscular man greeted him in the name of Tony Horton. "Tony Horton, huh?" he mused. Realizing what the CD is for, he almost laughed at the idea. _Misaki is trying to body build? _No. He tried to shrug off the idea. Misaki is too cute to have a body-builder-like built. No, he won't let him.

He remembered telling Misaki that he's gaining weight these past few days. But, he didn't really mean to lure the kid to working out. He walk back upstairs to the study room and went back to browsing through the magazines. His jaw almost dropped at what he saw. There were pictures of muscular men – Arnold Swarzenegger, Jean-Claude Van Damme, and the likes. There is only one person whom he knew might have given these magazines to his adorable lover. The devil woman Aikawa. He fished his phone in his pocket and dialed her number.

"Good Afternoon, Sensei!" It was Aikawa, greeting in an overly happy tone.

"Aikawa, were you the one who gave magazines to Misaki?" He asked straight.

"What mag- Oh! The magazines with macho men? Oh, yeah! Is there a problem?" She asked innocently.

"Why did you give him those magazines?"

"Well, he asked for my help you know. He said he wanted to grow some muscles. You know, slender, beautiful muscles." She giggled. "I think Misaki's turning into an adult!"

"Slen-der, beau-ti-ful mus-cles?" He turned his eyes again to the pictures. "Aikawa, really? You think these are… Oh, I am so going to kill you." He said in an almost flat, monotonous voice. Just the thought of it. Just the thought of seeing Misaki in this kind of body… It made him want to murder Aikawa.

"Sensei, what the-"

Akihiko pressed end and the other line went dead. It was then that he heard Misaki calling from downstairs.

"Usagi-san…"

The voice grew closer. Then, the door opened. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in fear.

"Ah! Usagi-san! I just came back from the gym… what do you…"

The rest of what Misaki was saying was lost. It didn't register anymore in Akihiko's mind. He felt dizzy. "No…" He said clutching his head. "No, no, no… Misaki… you… why do you… why are you… why…"

His adorable lover grabbed him. "Ah! You like my new body?"

He looked at him again. _No, this is not Misaki, _his mind screamed. Gone were the slim arms, gone were the slender legs. And his chest that he loved to nip was replaced with plump muscles that he wanted to call man-boobs. No more skinny, little boy. In front of him is a MUSCLE MAN. And what is worst is Misaki is now larger than him. His lover carried him by the waist without giving so much of an effort.

"Let's play a little, Usagi-san!" Misaki said happily.

Akihiko was carried to his bedroom and thrown to the bed. "No! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he shouted as Misaki stripped his clothes.

"NO!" Akihiko sat up panting as cold drops of sweat flowed from his forehead down to his chin. _A dream? _He thought. _No. It was a nightmare – a nightmare where he becomes an uke._

"Usagi-san, are you alright?" It was Misaki rubbing his eyes. He looked more adorable when he has just woken up and Akihiko found himself mesmerized. He pulled him to a tight hug.

"Yeah… I'm okay… It was just a bad dream…"

"What bad dream?"

Akihiko suppressed a laugh as he remembered the wild dream he had. "It was nothing… let's go back to sleep." He lied down still holding his lover.

Misaki, still wondering what could have been Akihiko's dream, decided to drop the subject. He rested his small, warm hands on Akihiko's chest. "Don't worry Usagi-san. I'm sure whatever your nightmare is, it won't happen."

"Of course it won't." he chuckled and placed a light kiss on Misaki's forehead. Whatever, he'd still love Misaki even if it happens_._ _And if one day he'll decide to be a gym buff, might as well enjoy hugging his petite body now. _He closed his eyes and slipped to dream world again as the warmth of his beloved lull him to sleep.


	3. The Love Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**This is definitely rated T! **

**The Love Letter**

Akihiko flashed the fakest smile he could manage to every fan that falls in the line hoping to get an autograph from him. He made his usual question of "What's your name?" in the jolliest manner he could say it. He's not really in the mood to go out and he intended not to. But, his devil-woman editor Aikawa half-forced half-killed him due to his scheduled book signing. Sure he understands that this is some way of repaying his fans for their constant support for his novels. But his mood is in the worst today.

He was looking forward to having breakfast with Misaki and somehow smoothing things up after their fight last night. Instead, he woke up alone in his condo because the latter already left. What remained is a breakfast on the table and a note that says, 'eat your breakfast' with all the coldness in it.

It was not just a petty fight. When he visited his friend Kamijou Hiroki at M University, he saw from the office of his window Misaki and his despicable friend Sumi walking with, laughing and pushing, each other. His insides boiled with jealousy that he would have lashed out at anyone he sees if not for his high self-control.

When Misaki came home, he told the boy to stay away from Sumi. But the former refused saying that he has the freedom to choose who his friends would be. Misaki even accused him of being overly jelous and suspicious. It turned to be a heated argument and after that, none of them dared to talk again. They even slept at separate rooms - reason why he did not get a good sleep that night.

"Sensei!" Aikawa interrupted his thoughts. "Please give a friendlier smile! Every person in the line seems to notice your bad mood."

Akihiko heaved a sigh then gave a mesmerizing smile – mesmerizing if you will not notice the lack of glow in his eyes. The girl who was in front of the line squealed the moment Akihiko gave that smile. "Kyaaaah! Usami-Sensei, you're really, really handsome!"

"Thank you," he answered politely. "So your name is?"

"Karin!"

"Alright." Then he wrote: 'Karin, thank you very much for your support. – Usami Akihiko'

After signing who-knows-how-many books, he felt really, really tired and he was about to stand up when Aikawa held him in place by pushing him down. "Just a few more, Sensei, please! Be more patient!"

"Okay…" he said lazily. He really wishes Misaki would come somehow. Just seeing him with the crowd would have helped him ease his growing boredom and tiredness. But, that was impossible. The boy has classes until the afternoon. And, it is also not in his nature to show up at functions like this. Except, of course, if it was Ijuuin's manga signing, Misaki is sure to come. The thought just made him sulk more.

He did not look up when the next person put the book to be signed in front of him. When he opened the cover, he saw a small blue envelope. He looked up and his lips fell partly apart when emerald eyes met with his lavender ones'. "Misaki…" he managed to mumble. The boy, probably out of shyness, immediately withdrew his gaze, blushing a crimson red on his cheeks.

Akihiko, for the first time that day, gave out a genuine smile. "So, mind to tell me your name?" He almost chuckled. He felt like he was in a romantic movie where he has just met his 'destiny' at an unexpected place. He felt even more in love with the boy.

"Cut off the act. Just sign it, already, okay?" Misaki tried to make it sound strong, but, it sounded like he was so nervous.

"Misaki-kun!" Aikawa giggled from behind Akihiko. "You're so sweet to come here and fall in line just to get Sensei's autograph! And you even delivered a love letter!"

"THAT'S NOT A LOVE LETTER!" Misaki caught everyone's attention with his shouting. He felt humiliated that he turned his back without getting the book back from Akihiko.

"Hey, you forgot your book!" Akihiko called. The boy returned sheepishly and pulled the book from his hands without looking at him, mumbling "I'll see you later" before he left.

* * *

><p>Misaki flipped Akihiko's latest novel to see his message. He blushed when he read:<p>

'Misaki, let's make love tonight.' – Akihiko.

"Stupid Usagi! Writing something like this!" He almost tore the book to pieces.

* * *

><p>After the book signing, Akihiko barely had time to run to the men's room due to Aikawa's constant chasing and begging that she be given the chance to read the letter. He locked the door behind him and excitedly opened the letter which read:<p>

Usagi-san,

I'm sorry about last night. Please trust me about my friendship with Sumi-senpai.

He's a good guy… somehow. I'll make up to you when you get home. I'll cook some stew.

I love you… - Misaki

He smiled sweetly. "You really know how to make me happy, Misaki." He mumbled to himself as he thought of ways on how he will give pleasure to his little lover when he gets home.

**Does anyone like lemon for the next OneShot?** ^.^


	4. Good Morning, Misaki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Title: Good Morning, Misaki!**

**Rated M for the lemon. Dedicated to the reviewers and subscribers. Thank you very much! I do hope you won't get tired of reading my stories.**

Akihiko, lying on his stomach, smiled as he felt the familiar warmth of his lover, who was peacefully sleeping at the moment, on top of him with one hand wrapped around his shoulder. He could feel the latter's warm breath on his neck, causing a little sensual reaction from his body. Both of them are naked from top to bottom due to the intense lovemaking they did last night. His smile grew wider at the memory. He used to wake up with the worst mood. But now, waking up with his lover beside him is probably the best part of his day.

"Usa… gi… san…" Misaki murmured. Akihiko can't help but be curious at what his lover might have been dreaming. Then, he felt something grow hard against his back.

"U-oh… someone's in trouble when he wakes up…" he muttered playfully. He wanted to take his lover right at that very moment but he did not have the heart to wake him up from his deep slumber and probably sweet dream.

He felt the boy's bulge grow even harder followed by soft whimpers and an almost incomprehensible "S-stop."

Akihiko, with his lust already at its fullest, carefully slid out from Misaki's hug and flipped the latter carefully to his back. He held the boy's hand right above his head. He let his free hand roam around Misaki's body, his chest, his stomach. His long slender fingers traveled down south, memorizing the feel of his lover's soft skin along the way until he decided to rest them on his slim thigh. His every touch earned involuntary moans from the sleeping boy. A sweet smile played across his lips as he watched his little lover's peaceful form. He loves everything about him. His chocolate brown hair, his innocent face, those sweet lips, the feel of his silky skin, his small yet warm hands, his spontaneity, even his whimpers and protests. He won't get tired of loving Misaki.

"You look even more angelic when you're asleep, Misaki." He whispered before he placed a light kiss on his lover's partly opened lips. Gently, he slid his tongue onto the boy's mouth, tasting the soft, warm flesh inside.

Misaki's eyes shot wide as he felt something invade his mouth. He was greeted by his lover's face. He tried to move his hands, but Akihiko's grip tightened further. His protests were turned into muffled sounds. He only managed to voice his complaints when the latter released him from the kiss with a wide smirk playing on his lips.

"What the… hell… do you… think… you're doing?" he said panting.

"Kissing you…" Akihiko said bluntly.

"Wh-what? It's so early in the morning!" Misaki whined.

"Well, I'm only trying to satisfy your needs. You were muttering my name in your sleep and then I felt something bulgy on my back. Figured I need to relieve you." He answered in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What the – IT'S NORMAL FOR A GUY TO HAVE A BULGE IN THE MORNING!" He furiously tried to free himself from Akihiko's grasp but the man was far too strong for him.

"Oh… But mine was all bulgy because of you… your low moans… your voice… your warmth…" his voice trailed as he let his breath tickle Misaki's ears, earning a blush from the latter.

"Don't blame me, you perverted ra – Haaah… aahhhh…" His protests cut and turned into moans as he felt Akihiko's thighs stroke against his already hardened member. "S-stop… I need to make bre… aaahhh… fast…"

"What? You want it faster?" Akihiko smiled. It does not have to take so much to earn a response from his lover. It gives him pride that he could easily earn moans from him. "Be patient, Misaki… It's weekend. We have all the time in the world to make love." His free hand started moving again, this time up, stopping at Misaki's hard nipple.

"I didn't say that… I said I need to make bre- Nngh…"

Akihiko claimed Misaki's lips turning the latter's protests into a muffle. He continued to rub his thigh against the teen's manhood while his hand twitched his nipple. His kisses moved from Misaki's lips, to his jaws, down to the neck until he reached his chest, lavishing it with nips and soft bites. He tasted Misaki's skin as drops of sweat started to form. He found himself wanting for more Misaki as the boy's moans and whimpers reached his ears, his kisses became more intense, he felt hungrier and hungrier every second.

"Usagi-san…" He heard the boy utter his name in a lustful manner which made him smile. He let go of his hands only to position himself in between Misaki's thighs and started licking the latter's length.

Misaki involuntarily flung his head deep into the pillows with his hands clutched tightly on the sheets as pleasure gushed from his center to every muscles of his body when his lover sucked on his tip before taking him full. The inside of Akihiko's mouth is warm… soft… addictive. He felt more and more intoxicated to the feeling of Akihiko's loving that he unconsciously moved his hips up and down, meeting Akihiko's own movement, feeling pressure build inside his body.

Akihiko, aware of his lover's growing desire at the moment, took Misaki's whole length into his mouth to the point that he almost gagged. He bobbed his head faster and faster until he heard Misaki's loud cry of release. He sucked his lover's essence until it went dry.

Akihiko smiled at the sight before him. His lover looked so adorable in the bright morning on his messed up state, face reddened, mouth gasping for air, hair messed up, sweat trickling all over his body. He hovered above Misaki and laced his fingers on his dampened chocolate locks. "You're so beautiful Misaki…" he said as he slowly slid his member on Misaki's entrance.

Misaki winced in pain at the intrusion. He shut his eyes. His mouth open in ragged breathing, giving Akihiko the chance to invade its inside one again. Their tongues meshed with each other, fighting for dominance. He wrapped his arms tightly around Akihiko's body as he felt the latter move inside him in a slow manner, giving him time to adjust.

"Misaki… Misaki…" Akihiko whispered as he moved in and out gaining speed at each thrust, plunging deeper and deeper. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Misaki's muscle clamped around his manhood, becoming addicted more and more to the feeling with his lover's moans making him more aroused.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Misaki whimpered with every thrust, his length growing hard for the second time. Feeling the need to be fondled, he stroked it with one of his hands while the other was grasping Akihiko's silver blonde hair. "Aaaahh…" A strangled cry escaped his throat when his lover hit his sweet spot, tears trickling down his eyes. "F-faster… haa- ah..." he managed to say as he pumped his own member furiously.

Akihiko, feeling contented from the reaction of the boy, continued in a rhythmic pattern, moving faster and faster until his body was at its limit but he couldn't stop. He was addicted to the feeling of being inside Misaki, of their body rubbing and slapping against each other, of the sound Misaki's cries. He thrust harder and faster, wanting more with each thrust, until he was not able to contain the pleasure. His mind went blank as he came seconds after Misaki sprayed them both with cum.

He settled beside Misaki, panting. He pulled the latter's lithe body then said lovingly, "Good morning, Misaki… I love you…" He placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Hmmh… I love you too, pervert Usagi…"

**Sorry for the late update… I actually had to muster enough courage before posting this. I poured my heart on this one while writing. I hope you'll enjoy.**


	5. Colors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Title: Colors**

**This is rated T.**

The crisp breeze of summer flew throughout the entire park. Everything was just bright that afternoon. The trees flourished in lively green, cheerfully-colored butterflies fluttered around bushes, even the setting sun gave out a rich color of orange. Everything was just full of life, except for a pair of emerald eyes belonging to a beautiful young man of around 23 years old, who was sitting on one of the benches. Those eyes used to be lustrous until three years ago when he and his lover got into an accident.

_It had been three years, huh?_ He thought to himself. They were speeding to their home after a date when a black car swerved from the opposite lane, crashing on them. His lover went to a coma while he sustained minor injuries only. That was what they thought until his vision started to blur occasionally. Due to the head trauma, blood started to clot in the nerves of his eyes. The doctor said that he will eventually lose his capability to see. There was no definite time, but it was sure to happen. It was so hard for him to accept but there was nothing he could do.

When his lover Akihiko woke up, he had amnesia. No memories of his painful childhood, of his sexual reference, of his dysfunctional family, of his unrequited love for Takahiro. There was not even a memory of his love for Misaki. Thinking that he would just cause trouble for the man, Misaki saw this as a chance to stay away without hurting him.

Akihiko's father, who had learned to love Misaki as his own son, was against his decision of going away. But, Misaki had already decided. Akihiko has no use of a blind lover. He already has the chance to live normally in a society that could never understand their love for each other. It was his chance to build his own normal family. Akihiko wanted to be normal, right? He could never take that chance away from him. The last thing he wanted is to become one of his burdens.

When he confirmed that Akihiko was fine, he moved to Osaka with his brother. Everyday, he lived his life pretending to be okay. He had told Takahiro about his relationship with Akihiko and the latter understood and helped him cope up. There were times when he wished he would have just died in the accident, but, he still lived on for his brother, and Manami and Mahiro. They had been there for him, never stopping to make him feel loved. For three years he had prepared himself of the day that he would no longer see. And, today, he knew, is the last day that he could distinguish from color to color for he could not see shapes anymore. Everything is just a blur of orange and green. He was not even sure if he was seeing the colors correctly.

Somehow, he wished he went blind earlier. If that was the case, he wouldn't have accidentally seen Akihiko when the latter went to Osaka. He wouldn't have seen him looking more handsome than he was before. He wouldn't have seen his smile, his smile that made his heart skipped a beat. He wished he never had seen it for they were not meant for him but for a beautiful young woman who was rumored to be his fiancée. He watched him from afar, feeling envious at the sight. The couple looked so beautiful and perfect, he felt something painful inside his chest as he stared at them. It was his last memory of him and it was painful.

"Usagi-san… I love you…" he whispered lovingly to the air, wishing his former lover could hear him. So many times he wished he could stare at his lavender eyes again, wished he could feel his warm embrace, wished he could kiss his sultry lips. He always thought that love was all bright and pink. He never thought it could be this dark and painful. Tears stubbornly flowed from his eyes as he thought of this.

He fished his phone from his pocket and speed dialed 2. "Nii-chan… you can pick me up, now. I'm at the park." He tried to suppress his sobs.

"Are you alright?" it came from a man who had been sitting beside him for a long time without him noticing. His heart beat fast. He knew that voice so well. After all this years, he could recognize that cold yet loving voice.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" he answered nervously while wiping his tears away. His eyes widened as he felt the man's large cold hands brush against his cheeks. He backed away readily, grabbed his walking stick, and stood up. _He mustn't remember me, _his mind raced. In a feigned anger he said, "Don't go touching strangers, you pervert!" he turned his back and took a step away from the man, his hand tightly gripped on his walking stick. That moment he wanted to run to his arms and embrace him, beg him to remember. He wanted to be selfish. But, it took him a lot of courage to leave him before, to let him have a chance for a normal life. He's not about to let his sacrifices go to waste. Stubbornly, he took another step. He was not sure if he could go home alone with his current condition, but he had to get away from that place.

He was just about to take his third step when the familiar lean arms of his lover wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Misaki," he said in a pained voice. "I'm sorry it took three years for me to remember. Please, don't run away from me again."

**Sorry, this is not like the previous stories with a happy aura. It's just that this story had been bugging my mind for a week now. Figured I had to write it. Hope you'll still enjoy.**


	6. The Kitchen Mess

**Please read the message for the reviewers first.**

**Chiharu Moka, ShounenaiFangirl, The Fruit Master - **I'm actually thinking of continuing "Colors" by making it into a full length story. So, I'll be posting it as a separate story with the same title. That is if I found a way to make a good start. Thank you very much for the review!

**Usagixisxmine** – Thank you for the message. It actually made me think of continuing colors. Thank you!

**Junjou-Angel **you're the first reviewer of this compilation. Thank you!

**FreshPrinceLover, SHgirl, Witch19, JunjouRomanticaforthewinxoxo **– I'm glad you liked my stories. Thank you for the reviews.

**AnimeNekoLover **– I'm looking into some materials. I'll probably make a moment of Haruhiko and Misaki in the future.

I hope you all continue to support this OneShot compilation. I love writing sweet things. ^^V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjuo Romantica**

**The Kitchen Mess**

Misaki Takahashi, aged 19, has just survived death. It was actually a miracle. He was able to evade 5 hard bound books, got hit 10 times by bullet-like chalks, and almost lost his life with 6 newly sharpened pencils. His demon of a professor is not in a good mood and his habit of spacing triggered every hit that he received. He swore he saw an apparition of his own body lying on the floor, eyes wide open but with no life, with a pencil burrowed deeply at the center of his forehead.

He ran to the apartment of his lover after class, hoping to find some refuge. Upon opening the door, he gave out a sigh of relief. _I'm safe, _he thought. He walked through the living room, still the way he left it that morning – neat and spotless. He could really say the being home is the best until… he went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

His books fell to the floor as strength escaped his arms, his eyes wide open, and his jaws slacked. There is no way that this is the kitchen he had left that morning. It was supposed to be spotless. Pans should be in their proper places. But, no! It was a murder case scene. Half of the kitchen was burnt, eggs splattered all over the kitchen counter, flour was scattered all over the wall. And, there was something red on the wall. Was it blood? He does not want to know. One thing is for sure, there is only one man in that apartment who could have done that mess.

He felt his blood ran up to his head. With smoke steaming out from his ears and nose, he shouted, "BAAAKAAA USAGIIII! What the heck did you do to the kitchen?"

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He turned and saw his landlord and lover Akihiko Usami in his usual cool demeanor, striding like some royalty from upstairs and across the room with his over-sized bear clutched under his arm. As he came near Misaki, he flashed his most charming smile ans asked innocently, "Is there a problem, Misaki?"

"You're asking me if there's a problem?" Misaki asked back sarcastically. "Look at the KITCHEN! What the heck did you do?" He pulled Akihiko by his collar and pushed him back and forth. Akihiko lost gripped on the great Suzuki-san. It fell to the floor with a soft flop. "I left you food in the fridge, right? All you had to do is heat them! Why does it look like someone has just been murdered? Why don't you use a little brain when you're in the kitchen? Why?"

Akihiko seemed unfazed. Well, he actually find Misaki adorable when he is ranting but he just have to put up with his act. He said in a low, convincing voice. "I didn't do it."

"Oh… then tell me who did it!" Misaki gritted his teeth. "There is only one man in this house who has the capacity to make the kitchen look this horrible."

Akihiko pointed at Suzuki-san. "He did it…" Suzuki-san lay lifeless on the floor, his black beady eyes staring at the ceiling, unable to defend himself from the man's accusation.

Misaki started to emit a murderous aura. "Really now, Lord Usami? The bear… How the hell can that bear do that? How childish can you get? You're a talented writer, right? Can't you think of any other excuse?" He asked. He was starting to lose sanity around Akihiko. The man is pure crazy.

Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair and smiled. "I'll just help you clean it."

"No! Stay away from the kitchen!" Misaki ordered in a mother-like manner. "Don't you dare come near here until I'm finished."

He was quite surprised that his lover made no further effort to infuriate him. He watched as he silently picked Suzuki-san up then walked to the living room and sit there quietly. He somehow felt guilty at shouting at him. But, he just had to make his point. He does not want Akihiko to get hurt because of his clumsiness in the kitchen.

He tried to ignore his guilty feeling for the moment and proceeded with cleaning the kitchen. He mapped the floor, wiped away the red strawberry sauce on the wall and cleared the kitchen counter. After the tiresome cleaning, he decided to cook something for his lover to make up for his shouting at him. When he opened the fridge, he was in for a little more surprise. At the center is a beautifully crafted strawberry cream cake. It actually looked like it was baked by a professional patisserie. He turned at Akihiko who was walking to where he is. "Happy birthday, Misaki!"

Misaki blushed. "Did you… did you bake this?" The older man answered with a nod. "So… that's how the kitchen ended up like that?"

"I'm sorry about the me-" Akihiko's apology was cut off by a chaste kiss to his lips from Misaki. He was surprised for a moment. He stared in awe when Misaki gave a beautiful smile. If not for the cake he was holding, he would have pulled his lover to a tight hug.

"Thank you, Usagi-san." Misaki said, his cheeks painted in crimson. "I-I love you…" Getting embarrassed at the moment, he quickly went to the dining table and put the cake down.

Akihiko hugged Misaki from behind. "I love you, too, Misaki…" he said, purposely letting his breath warm Misaki's sensitive neck.

Misaki froze as he felt Akihiko's breath. _Oh, no… I know where this perverted rabbit's leading._ He expertly let himself loose from that embrace. "I'll get the cake knife, okay?" he said nervously. "Let's eat this beautiful beautiful cake!"

"No…" Akihiko pulled him by the waist. He whispered, "I'll show you how Lord Usami's strawberry cream cake is eaten."

In a matter of seconds, Misaki is on top of the dining table with only his boxers left of his clothing. "What the-what are you planning?"

Akihiko hovered on top of Misaki. He took a fistful of cake and spread it all over the younger man's chest. He then put two of his fingers on Misaki's mouth. "Taste it…" he said seductively.

Misaki, blushing furiously, decided to obey the man with no further protests. Akihiko, after all, made much effort in baking that cake. He licked and sucked the fingers and made a low moan as he tasted the creamy cake. It actually tasted heavenly he found himself wanting more. He voluntarily licked Akihiko's palm. His dreamy state was disturbed by Akihiko's chuckling.

"Impatient, are we? I thought you'd like it…" He took his polo off and proceeded on kissing Misaki, rubbing their body against each other. Moans and groans filled the whole apartment as the lovers savored Lord Usami's strawberry cream cake on top of the dining table. With Suzuki-san seated at the sofa, forgotten.


	7. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjuo Romantica.**

**Hatred**

This is a MisakixHaruhiko lemon as requested by AnimeNekoLover. Though, it's still AkihikoxMisaki in the end… hehe I just don't have the heart to destroy the Romantica couple… sorry…

**M for rape. Reply to the reviewer's inquiry below.**

Haruhiko gazed at the sedated boy occupying his large bed. He looked so innocent and peaceful at that state. Different from when he first saw him – that boy was overly energetic when he is awake. He was also gullible enough to believe him that he just wanted someone to accompany him while drinking. He took advantage of his innocence and slipped a drug on the wine he gave him.

He lovingly ran his fingers through the boy's chocolate brown locks then down to his soft cheeks. He would not mind waking up in the morning if this is the first sight he will see. He is both the object of his affection and hate. The hate part directed at his brother whom the boy chose over him.

He unbuttoned the boy's shirt slowly, revealing the flawless skin underneath. He ran his fingers delicately on his chest, twitching his nipples in the process.

The boy stirred a bit. He was not sure if it was because of his touch or if it was due to the effect of the drug wearing of. None of that matter now as he made his move, closing the gap between their faces. "Misaki…" he whispered before claiming the boy's partly opened lips. He slid his tongue inside the latter's mouth as his hands roamed his torso. His auctioned earned a stifled moan.

Slowly, Misaki's eyes opened, still half-unconscious of what was happening. At first he thought it was Akihiko who was giving him that pleasurable feeling. But his brain managed to send him a warning when, instead of cool hands touching him, it was warm ones. He tried to push the intruder away, tried to break away from the kiss to get some air. But, his limbs felt like jelly.

Haruhiko, noticing the resistance from the boy under him, broke the kiss. His eyes met Misaki's and he read nothing but shock slowly turning into fear. He felt something broke inside him. If only Misaki could look at him with loving eyes, he would have been happy.

"Ha-haruhiko… san…" the boy managed to say.

"Misaki," Haruhiko called his name seductively. "I'm going to make you mine tonight.

Haruhiko proceeded on kissing him. Hi licked and tasted the sensitive skin of his neck. He licked and nipped, his kisses travelling downward.

Misaki felt disgusted with another man touching him. But, his body stubbornly responded as his manhood erected with Haruhiko's touch and kisses. He wanted to fight back but his body seemed too weak to do so. Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered his lover Akihiko.

_Misaki, don't let anyone touch you._

Akihiko's voice resounded through his head. He promised he would never let anyone touch him except his lover. But, here he is now, unable to do anything.

"Ha… ruhiko… san" he said in a weak voice as he tried yet another push. "Please… don't do this…"

Haruhiko heard Misaki's plea but he heed no attention to it. He unzipped the latter's pants and dragged it all the way down along with his boxers until there was no clothing left of the boy. He stared in admiration at his nakedness. With the dim light coming from the lamp shade beside his bed, he could only make out a beautiful form. His slim limbs, his flawless skin, his gorgeous curves, that innocent face. Misaki looked so fragile he wanted to own him.

He touched the boy's manhood and started pumping, making him whimper.

"Haruhiko-san… Please… no…" Misaki said panting. There was pain and disgust in his voice. Despite this, Haruhiko seemed unfazed. He positioned himself in between Misaki's slender legs and slowly slid his erection into the boy's entrance. He felt him struggle to free himself, but the move was too weak to stop him.

"Haru… hiko… san… Please… Don't make me… hate you…" Misaki's voice was hoarse as tears started streaming down his face.

Haruhiko did not speak. Instead, he thrust deeply into Misaki making the boy arch his body, sinking deeply into the mattress, eyes wide open, mouth gasping for air, his nails digging unto Haruhiko's chest. If he had had the strength, he would have scratched some flesh from the man. He never wanted Misaki to hate him. But he could not stop. Not now that the person he had been wishing to be with every night is in front of him naked. He ignored his pleas and whimpers. He moved in and out, memorizing the feel of Misaki's warm insides, gaining speed every moment. His desire was far too strong than his logical mind now.

Misaki cried out in pain. His mind was slowly sleeping away, partly due to the drugs and partly due to the emotional and physical pain. "Usa… gi… san…" He called out his lover's name, wishing he would come and save him.

The sound of his brother's nickname drove Haruhiko mad. "Why?" he asked in a pained and angry voice. His teeth gritted in hatred. "Why… don't… you… love… me… Misaki?!" He said angrily, thrusting violently with every word.

"S-stop… it hurts…" Misaki plead but it was to no avail.

It did not seem to register in Haruhiko's already clouded mind as he continued to fuck Misaki senselessly, madly. He moved faster and faster until he was at his limit. He let out a groan as he came inside the boy.

Misaki, terribly exhausted, lost consciousness at the same time. He was not aware anymore when a certain someone stormed inside the room and gave a deadly blow to Haruhiko, making him stumble to the floor. He when that certain someone almost killed his own brother. He did not even feel when he was gently lifted from the bed and brought back to his safe haven.

**O –O –O**

Akihiko carefully tucked Misaki close to him and pulled the comforter just over the latter's shoulder. He blamed himself for coming too late. He was finishing his manuscript that day and lost track of the time that he did not notice his little lover had been gone for too long. If not for Tanaka's call, he would have not known that Haruhiko kidnapped Misaki. The worst part is he was not able to save him from being raped by his own brother.

He swore he would have killed Haruhiko if Tanaka did not stop him. He only managed to break some bones which is not enough for him. He hates his brother now more than ever.

He gazed lovingly at Misaki who is still asleep. He caressed his face gently. _What will I say to you when you wake up?_ He thought. He is scared that his lover might never forgive him for not being able to protect him.

His train of thoughts was cut when his lover squirmed violently and broke away from his hug. The boy moved further away until he fell to the side of the bed, fear was evident in his eyes. Akihiko was confused at the weird action of Misaki until he looked in those eyes. The boy is still unaware that he was already safe.

Akihiko hastily got up and approached Misaki but the latter backed away, knocking down the toys on the floor. He crawled back until he was in the corner. The boy still struggled when he put his hands over his shoulders so Akihiko had no choice but to pull him into a tight hug. He felt something wet sipped through the fabrics of his shirt. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Misaki, calm down." He begged. "It's me Akihiko. Please calm down."

Waking up from his half-dazed state, Misaki tried to stop his sobbing. "U-usagi… san…" Misaki choked. ""Usagi-san, I'm sorry… I wasn't able to fight back… I really tried… I'm sorry… please don't hate me… please don't leave me…"

Akihiko felt his chest tightened at his lover's plea. "Misaki, why would I hate you? I can never hate you…"

"B-but… I promised I won't let… anyone touch me… I'm sorry… I tried to push him away…" His grip onto Akihiko's shirt tightened.

Akihiko pushed him gently away only to look him straight in his eyes. "Misaki… It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's not… it's not your fault…" he wiped his tears away. "Usagi-san… do you… do you still love me despite of what had happened?" He asked. His heart aching because of the fear that Akihiko might be disgusted at him now.

"Why wouldn't I?" Akihiko cupped Misaki's face, making sure that he was staring at him. He wanted to assure him that nothing could change the way he felt for him. "I love you… No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Misaki stared at his lover's lavender eyes. He was afraid to find any hesitation in those eyes, but there was none. There was only pure sincerity. "I… I love you, too, Usagi-san…"

Akihiko pulled Misaki into another tight hug. They stayed like that for a long time – reassuring each other that their love will never change.

**The story sucks… I know… T.T Don't hate Haruhiko though… I'm really not used to writing angsty stories… I love them when they're pink and fluffy. But, I tried to write this one anyway. I might try a different writing style next time. I really wanted to improve.**


	8. Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Bliss**

**Rated T. ^^**

"_Misaki…" His mother called softly. "Don't go too far, okay?"_

"_Mom! I know how to swim now… and I'm all grown up! Don't treat me like a kid."_

_His father laughed. "Says the eight year-old kid."_

"_Don't worry, Mom." It was Takahiro who swiftly lifted him up into his shoulder. "I'll take care of this grown up."_

"_Niichan! Run to the sea!"_

…

"Mom… Dad…" He mumbled. Slowly, he opened his eyelids, revealing lustrous green eyes. _It was a dream_, he thought. He turned his gaze beside him and was quite disappointed that it was still empty. The perverted rabbit who was supposed to be sleeping beside him is, again, spending the night at his office finishing a manuscript.

He hugged the over-sized bear beside him. It smelled of the familiar scent of Akihiko – soap, shampoo, cigarette, and the distinct smell of a perverted rabbit. Clutching the bear lazily with both his arms, he made his way through the toy-filled room and outside, feeling the sudden need to get a glass of milk.

Passing the living room, he looked outside the glass door. He stopped as he saw the sky, stained in violet-blue color. The full moon casts a beautiful luminosity.

He smiled warmly as he remembered those nights when he and his family would just sit on the porch, watching the moon while drinking hot chocolate that his mother had earnestly prepared. It was a very peaceful time of his life.

His eyes shone solemnity as he remembered the nights years after his parents' died. He and his brother Takahiro would sit by the window drinking coffee which he himself prepared. They would just talk about the past and just be happy that they still have each other.

Then, he remembered that right at where he was standing, he and Akihiko made love, also under a beautiful moonlight. _No! That's not a nice thought! Definitely wrong! _He shook his head furiously as he tried to discard the thought.

"That perverted Usagi…" he muttered lovingly. He remembered seeing that same sky once. Akihiko hugged him gently that night and whispered those three words that he loves to hear though he would never admit.

He stood there just gazing at the moon, lost in his thoughts, that he did not realize that a certain someone is watching him.

…

Akihiko was typing away on his laptop, finishing his manuscript, when he heard light footsteps descending the stairs. He opened the door, eager to see his precious little lover. He got curious when he saw him holding Suzuki-san with both his arms, half-dragging himself down the stairs. _Is he sleepwalking?_ Akihiko thought.

He followed Misaki silently, a little worried that he might get hurt for sleepwalking and a little amused at how adorable he was. He felt like he was looking at an eight-year old Misaki.

He stopped as Misaki stopped in front of the glass door. He felt like his breath was taken away by the sight. Misaki's green eyes glowed as it reflected the moonlight. His skin looked pale and shiny. The shadows gave him an even more softened feature. _He looks so beautiful. _Akihiko smiled at the thought.

There was a series of change on the teen's expression. He smiled warmly. Then, his eyes looked solemn. It, again, changed into warmness. Then, he blushed, shook his head furiously, then blushed some more. He heard him mutter something about a perverted rabbit. Akihiko gave every ounce of his self-control not to laugh. He is definitely sure what came into Misaki's mind at that point.

After that, there was a loving look in his eyes. He knew that look so well. He would always see that when he wakes up or when they were making love. He would even see them at simple moments like when they were just sitting next to each other. That look that he knew exactly the meaning but couldn't quite find the exact words to define it.

_Misaki is beautifully mysterious tonight. _Akihiko thought. _Or should it be mysteriously beautiful? _He doesn't know how to describe it. There was a big difference between the two phrases and Misaki could be both.

Unable to restrain himself further, he walked near the teen and wrapped his arms around the lithe body. "Misaki, you're so beautiful!"

"EH! Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Sorry. I don't want to disturb you while you were thinking about me but you were just so adorable while you were blushing."

"Oi… Oi… What made you think that I was thinking about you?"

"I just know…" He pulled him even closer. "I love you, Misaki…"

Misaki leaned to his chest. "I love you, too, Usagi-san…"

**I was listening to Claire De Lune while writing this… hehe University life is really hard. So, if I don't update soon, blame my professors…**

**I was wondering until when I'll be adding stories in this compilation… I guess, as long as I know that someone is reading. Thank you for the reviews! **

**By the way, for those who requested that "Colors" be continued, I made it into a full length story. That's the only way I know to continue it. I'm adding some stuff so there will be changes from the original story. Chapter 1 is already out.**


	9. Primal Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

This is an idea from **The Silent Black Violin**. Sorry if I wasn't able to reply to all the reviews… somehow, there's a problem with my internet connection. It's difficult to send mails.

**Primal Scene**

**Between T and M, I guess. Hehe I'm not good at ratings.**

Misaki blushed as Usami Fuyuhiko smiled at him from across the table. _How the hell can this man smile after seeing that? Really now! All Usami's are damn perverted. _He thought. There had been an awkward silence between the three of them. He looked at Akihiko who did not even bother to hide his irritation.

"Akihiko," Fuyuhiko broke the silence. "Don't be mad at me if I interrupted your date. I really wanted to have a little chat with Misaki-kun. But, it seems like he won't talk to me if you're not around." He turned to Misaki. "Misaki-kun, I'm a little hurt you'd been rejecting my invitations. Don't you like me? I really like you, you know?"

Misaki gave a nervous laugh. _That wasn't the issue, right? _He looked down at his plate of cheese ravioli instead of returning Fuyuhiko's gaze. "It's not that, Usami-san. It's just that-"

"You don't need to be so formal. You may call me Fuyuhiko." Fuyuhiko interrupted. "I really want us to bond 'coz you're special to my dear son."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and answered for Misaki. "Tch… he doesn't like you 'coz you interrupted our lo-"

"Shut up, Usagi-san!" Misaki cut in, his face was redder than a tomato. "Would you mind not to bring that up?"

"Why wouldn't I? I was already at my cli-"

"GAAAH!" Misaki shouted. It was a good thing they were in a private room. If not, he would have earned weird stares from the other customers. "Just don't…"

"Ah, now I understand why you're so upset…" It was Fuyuhiko, totally ignoring Misaki's plea. "I'm sorry for disturbing you when you were just about to reach pure bliss."

Misaki blushed furiously.

Akihiko slammed his hand on the table. "Not only that!" his teeth gritted. "You've seen Misaki naked! I'm the only one who's allowed to see him like that."

"Sorry about that, my son…" Fuyuhiko seemed unfazed by Akihiko's outburst. "But, let me just make it clear that I have no interest to Misaki-kun in that way. Although, I must admit you two were quite adorable in that position."

"Wah! Let's just forget about it!" Misaki begged. He was already burning in humiliation. _Niichan, I'm in a very, very bad situation, right now… Mother and father in heaven, please save me._

Akihiko retorted, but Misaki didn't understand anymore. The two Usami's continued to argue while he prayed that it was all a bad dream. He was being ignored despite his constant plea not to talk about it. Giving up, he buried his face into his hands.

…

They were just driving home from their vacation from an onsen. Misaki was eating chocolates while Akihiko drove. He popped chocolate cubes one after another onto his mouth, and then licked his fingers from time to time. He would send out moans whenever the chocolate melts and the caramel in the center of the cube flood his mouth. Lost in his bliss, he didn't realize that a certain perverted bunny is being turned on by the littlest of his actions.

Just as Misaki was sucking his thumb, Akihiko parked the car at a rather secluded area. They're still in the highway, but, there were no buildings or houses in sight, only trees. He looked at the older man, confused. "Why did we stop, Usagi-san? Something wrong?" He asked innocently. His thumb was still near to his chocolate-smudged lips.

Without a warning, Akihiko pressed the button to lower down the back of the car seat, making Misaki yelp in surpirse. "Oh, yes there is…" Akihiko hovered above Misaki and whispered in a very low, seductive voice, "I think I'm jealous with everything you put in that pretty little mouth of yours."

"What the heck –" His words we're muffled as the famous writer claimed his mouth eagerly. In an instant, his pants and Akihiko's shirt were thrown on the car's floor. The writer's expert hand was already pumping him vigorously. He sank back to the passenger's seat as sudden heat emanated from his center throughout his body. Lost in all the pleasure, he unconsciously wrapped his legs around the older man's waist.

More aroused than ever with Misaki's action, Akihiko eagerly slid his manhood on Misaki's entrance. He thrust hard and deep, gaining speed every moment. He fucked him senselessly until he couldn't contain the pressure inside him. In a matter of seconds, he would be reaching his climax when…

The car door opened, revealing a smiling Fuyuhiko. "Hello!" He greeted as if there wasn't anything unusual with Misaki and Akihiko's position. The two men were both half-naked. The difference is that Akihiko is half-naked up while Misaki is half-naked down.

"I was going back to Tokyo when I saw your car parked here… Thought I'd invite you to dinner.

Misaki went pale while Akihiko growled in anger.

And that is how Misaki ended in a restaurant with the two Usami's still arguing senselessly. He vowed that in his next life, he'd be avoiding the Usami clan for good.

**Hope you enjoy… **


	10. Scent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Another oneshot. Yay!**

**Scent**

He let his thin fingers ran through crumpled sheets. The smell of his lover still lingered on those sheets and it made his heart ache. The smell of shampoo, soap, and a distinct smell of his stupid rabbit. The scent brought back memories and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

How long had it been since he had been held in Akihiko's strong arms? It was depressing that he had been missing him. And it is even more depressing to think that life without him is so damn difficult to live. Weeks had passed and he had nothing but his scent on the sheets, on the sofa, on Suzuki-san.

"Suzuki-san…" He said in a hoarse voice as he pulled the large bear and held him in his arms.

"What's this? You're crying like some love-struck maiden who had been left by his lover?" A cold and seductive voice came from the door which made Misaki bolt up.

"I-I… I AM NOT!" He shouted in defense. But the lie was contradicted by wet trails on his cheeks. Seconds later and Akihiko was already on his side, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't know that leaving you here for a week would make you cry like that." Akihiko let out a soft chuckle. "I miss you, too."

"I didn't say I miss you."

"You're adorable when you lie."

"It's your damn fault why I'm like this… You told me to love you until I can't bear to be away from you." He said in between sobs.

Akihiko's smile widened as he heard those words coming from his cute lover. "You just made me want to make love with you right now, do you know that?"

"EH?" Before he could make a move to escape, the older man had already pinned him on the bed. Next thing he knew, he was attacked by his lover. They made love the whole day to make up for the whole week that they weren't with each other.

**Short. Yeah.**


	11. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Warning: **DEATHFIC!

**Regrets**

He heard them – two loud gunshots – followed by a deafening silence. Then, he felt his face and body hit the cold floor. Thick, warm liquid soaked his undershirt then his coat. He tried to lift his hands, tried to move, but he could not.

"… sa… gi…" he tried to call his lover in between labored breathing. It was intended to be a yell, a scream, but it ended being whisper. _Is Usagi-san alright? Was he hurt? _He had to know. Because, the last time he saw him, a mad fan was screaming at the renowned author, waving a gun in front of him.

He had an inkling, a feeling, that the mad fan will pull the trigger. He ran, as fast as he could. But, every step seemed so slow. Then, he saw it. The trigger was pulled and it was too late to stop him so he jumped to the space between his lover and the mad man.

And… here he was, lying on the cold floor. He could feel every second that his breath was being taken away.

"…ki."

The last syllable of his name. No matter how muffled and distant the sound was, he knew that voice so well. It was Akihiko's, the low, cool voice of Akihiko that would always send him delight – whether it be in the bedroom, in the living room, in the kitchen. Damn the perverted author for converting him into a pervert.

"… saki!"

The sound was growing louder. He felt his body being turned around and lifted from the floor; strong and slender arms, wrapped around him tightly. He felt a cold hand touch his face, urging him to open his eyes.

Those long slender arms that would always make him feel secured and loved. The first time he felt them around his torso, he was being forced into cumming – in Akihiko's bed. He would gladly go back to those days.

"Misaki! Oh god, Misaki!"

Open your eyes! Open your eyes! He told himself. He wanted to see Akihiko, make sure he's not hurt. And with what little strength he had, his lids slowly opened. His first sight was Akihiko's soft purple eyes. Just by looking at those eyes, he could tell that he's the only man he will ever love.

_Love._

How many times had he told Akihiko he loved him? He could count them in his fingers. If he knew this day would come, he would have said those words everyday that they were together.

"Su…"

When did he feel it? When had he fallen in love with Akihiko so madly? He wished he had told him that very same day that he loved him. When was it?

"ki…"

It was the day Akihiko kissed him beside the street lamp, under the falling snow. Right then, he had felt love but he was too stubborn to admit it. He wished he had said it then. And the day after that. _And the day after that_. And, it will not be enough until he had said it a thousand times. Why does have to be so damn shy? While Akihiko was able to say it, straight-faced, all the time.

"dayo…"

He smiled weakly as he breathed out the word. He felt a lump in his throat and everything was beginning to blur, including Akihiko's face. He wanted to see him clearly for the last seconds of his life. He wanted to memorize his face so he could never forget even in the afterlife.

"Suki…"

It was a vow. He will love Akihiko even in the afterlife, for all eternity. He will wait for him in heaven, it's a promise.

He breathed in deep, trying to fill his lungs with air. His body was growing numb by the second and he knew, he felt, that he's dying. But, he will die happy, knowing that Akihiko's unscathed and alive, happy that he was able to tell him he loved him for the last time.

"No, Misaki. No… Please… I'm begging you." Akihiko's voice quivered. Was he crying? Misaki could no longer tell because his vision was growing darker and darker. He had never wanted to hurt him, never wanted to make him cry. He wanted to live for him, to be together with him for a while longer. But, he knew, he felt, that he wouldn't last long.

He gasped for air. But, for some reason, he felt like it didn't reach his lungs anymore. His lids felt heavy, closing on their own accord.

"Su… ki…"

Every day of his life, Akihiko had made him happy. He had showered him with love and affection. He had made him happy, sad, mad and insane. He had stirred emotions he didn't know he was capable of feeling until he had met him. He had his dreamy, fluffy, pink love and it was all thanks to Akihiko.

Does he have any regrets? If there is, it was being unable to tell Akihiko how much he had loved him. In another life, if he will see him again, he will tell him how much he had loved him.

"Su… ki…"

He breathed out. Then, there was nothing but darkness.


End file.
